Mr Wonderful
by mabelreid
Summary: JJ is love with the mysterious local hero, but is he someone very close to her? JJReid. Second season spoilers. One shot


_**A/n I started this several months ago when Reid started to wear those awful glasses, then he quit wearing them and I never finished it. Since I was bored today, and since I have a bad case of writers block regarding "A new addition" I decided to finish this piece of silliness. It is meant to be completely tongue in cheek and is molded after Superman and Superman 2 with the final scene taken out of the second movie. It always irritated me how blind Lois Lane was when it came to Clark Kent being Superman. The dialog at the end is altered so don't flame me if you love Superman as much as I do!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: the same legalese applies, I don't own anything from CM. This is rated for language and very mild sexual innuendo. **_

Blond goddess of the BAU, Jennifer Jareau, exited her office at top speed. Because she wasn't watching where she was going, she ran straight into geeky Dr. Reid. The files folders she carried went everywhere. He flushed red, and began to apologize, as he tried to help her pick up the mess.

_Great, what's he doing lurking around my office? Someone should arrest him for loitering._

"Nice going Spencer, are you naturally such a klutz, or do you have to practice. You have four eyes, why don't you use them, and watch where you're going."

"Ah-yeah JJ, I'm sorry."

"Well don't just stand there, help me sort through these." She pushed him into her office, and slammed the door.

"Ah - JJ…"

"Yeah Spencer, what is it."

"I - ah…" She stared holes into him, and he flushed a deeper red.

"Well spit it out… we have a new case to get to work on."

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to have coffee with me sometime."

JJ laughed derisively, "Spencer, we've had this discussion, the sorority girl doesn't go out with the geek."

"I know, I just thought that maybe-"

"Nope, not going to happen, never, no way Jose, I'm looking for a guy who's handsome, suave, and sexy. I want someone who saves my life, when I stupidly put myself in danger."

She continued like this while walking rapidly down the hallway to the conference room. Spencer followed her taking in every word she said. He plotted ways to get her attention, even though she repeatedly told him it wasn't going to happen. He wondered why he didn't have a little more pride in himself, and just quit chasing her. It was almost like he was a character in the book, or on TV, and he had no control over his actions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, JJ sat at the table in the breakfast nook of her small apartment, watching the news. She paid a lot of attention to the news lately. Why did she watch it so closely, well first it was her job, she had to know how to handle other reporters, and one could learn a lot from watching the morning news?

Second, she had to know how the other woman reporters were dressing, after all she had to do her job, and be a fashion plate, or she would never get noticed by the networks. She certainly wasn't going to work for the FBI for ever. It was dangerous, a girl could get shot, or kidnapped, and she wasn't going to break a nail trying to escape from a crazy un-sub.

Lately it was different, there were stories every morning about the handsome man that appeared out of nowhere to rescue beautiful women from certain danger, usually because they were dumb enough to flirt with the wrong man, and then follow them into a dark alley.

On her days off, she'd been tracking these women down, and talking to them under the pretense that the BAU wanted to talk to this man. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"What?" She yelled into the phone, it was supposed to be her day off, and she was in a hurry to get dressed, and go out to track down the Mysterious Stranger. She was going to find him, and seduce him, if it was the last thing she ever did.

"_Geez Jen… do you have to shout, you nearly broke my eardrum."_

"Oh hi Emily, please tell me you're not calling about work."

"_No, I thought since we're both off we could go shopping today."_

"Look Emily, I can't I have to find-"

"_I know you have to find Mr. Wonderful, but did you ever stop to think he'd just a figment of someone overactive imagination, like Superman." _

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, don't you watch the news?"

"_Yes, but just because it's on TV doesn't make it true."_

"That's were you're wrong, that is exactly why it's true."

Emily was silent for a long time. JJ was blond, but she'd never acted dumb until now, she was shallow, but not stupid.

"_Jen… did you ever stop to think he doesn't want to be found, if he did, he would've told someone his name, instead he tells everyone that he's a "friend" What exactly does that mean anyway?"_

"It just means he's modest that's all. He's about helping people not publicity."

"_Right, well someone that close lipped has to have something wrong with them."_

JJ wasn't going to listen to this a minute longer. "Listen Emily I really have to go."

"_At least come shopping with me this morning okay?"_

"Oh all right, I have to pick up something sexy for tonight anyway." She finished painting the last of her toenails a siren red, and replaced the cap on the bottle.

Emily hung up after they had decided to meet at the mall just outside of DC. Jen finished dressing, and brushed her hair, leaving it down around her shoulders. She put on her sandals, which matched the Capri pants, and a red tank she wore. It was the middle of an east coast summer, and she wanted to be comfortable. She grabbed her sunglasses, and went out to her car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily pointed to an empty table in the food court of the mall. "Come on Jen, there's a table over there, if we don't hurry someone else will take it."

She carried a tray piled with a bacon cheese burger, onion rings, a 32 ounce cup of vanilla coke, and a chocolate milk shake. JJ had lectured her on calories, and cholesterol, but Emily ignored her, she was enjoying the day, and that meant junk food galore. Besides, trying to shop with JJ was testing her patience, and her feet, she needed to re-fuel.

JJ's tray held only a small salad, all greens, and no dressing. She had a bottle of water next it, and the tray looked very empty, with just those two items perched on top of it.

"You can't tell me you're not hungrier than that, Jen."

"Emily for the hundredth time, I have to watch my figure so that-"

"I know, I know, the Mysterious Stranger won't save you if you're fat and ugly. JJ, do you really want a man who only wants you for your looks?"

JJ glared at her, "Hey, I don't care, since I only want him for his looks."

"Jen, how do you know what he looks like?"

JJ sighed, rolled her eyes, and pushed her salad aside without touching it. "Emily how many times do I have to tell you? The TV said he's about 6 feet tall, with a great body, and chocolate eyes, and hair. All the women he's rescued say he has a face like an angel.

At this precise moment a voice said. "Ah-hey Emily, JJ can I sit with you?"

_Great, what's he doing here?_

"Actually Reid, Emily and I were just-"

"Sure you can sit down, if you want," Emily interrupted with a glare toward JJ.

"What," JJ said, when Emily gave her a look of death.

"Ah - thanks Emily. He set his tray down, and was staring at JJ like a puppy waiting for its master to feed it, as he moved toward the chair. He tripped, and nearly knocked her over.

"Damn it Reid!"

"I'm s-sorry JJ, I -"

"It's okay Reid, just sit down."

"Ah - no I better leave." He picked his tray back up, and left turning his head away, but not quickly enough for Emily not to see the tears that had filled his eyes. He walked away as fast as he could, and was tripped deliberately by a big heavily muscled man in a tee shirt, and leather jacket. He and his friends laughed uproariously when Reid's glasses flew off, and shattered on the floor.

"Hey geek, can't you watch where your going."

"Yeah four eyes, why ya wear the glasses if you're still blind, idiot!"

"Hey, back off boys," Emily said, from behind them, her hands on her hips.

"What do you care doll face, he's just a nerd."

"Get lost creep, before I call the cops." She casually pulled out her badge, and flipped it open.

The men backed off, but not before calling her "bitch," and "feeb," and "whore"

Emily went over to where Reid was, and tried to help him up. He pulled his arm out of her hand when she touched him.

"Leave me alone Emily." He walked quickly away with his head down, and his shoulders slumped. Emily wasn't mad at him for leaving like that, God knew how many times this happened to him on a daily basis, and she felt sorry for him.

JJ sat at the table, and wolfed her salad just like nothing happened, and Emily was extremely annoyed with her. No one deserved to be treated the way he just been treated, and what was the matter with JJ that she didn't notice that Spencer was in love with her.

"Hey Jen, what's the matter with you, didn't you see what just happened?"

"Yeah, the guys were right; he should watch where he's walking!"

"Hey, why are you so callous to him, he's a nice guy, really sweet, and caring?"

"And, incredibly boring, no thanks, Emily, you want him, you can have him."

"I don't want him, he'd too young for me, but he is my friend, and I thought he was yours."

"He is, but I have bigger fish to fry, so come on, and help me find a dress."

Emily wanted to go home, but she knew she'd never hear the end of it if she deserted her friend. She picked up her tray, and as she was dumping it she realized something, without his glasses Dr Reid looked exactly like the man JJ was hunting. Why would he be going around saving so called damsels in distress, unless… She tried to tell JJ what she noticed, but the woman didn't want to hear it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready Jeffries?" She hissed at the agent she'd brought with her. He was as nerdy, if not more so that Dr Reid and she'd promised him she'd go out with him if he helped her.

"Ah - yeah Agent Jareau, ah what do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me you idiot, and make it good."

_Oh geez, the things I do for love, like kissing this geek. _

Fortunately, she didn't have to fake her revulsion when he kissed her sloppily on the mouth. She pushed him away, and cried out, "Help me, won't someone help me, rape!"

And suddenly there he was, he grabbed poor Jefferies and took him down with a few martial arts movie moves. He didn't seem to realize the man wasn't your typical rapist. He turned and saw it was JJ.

"Hello miss, are you alright?" He held a hand out to her, and she took it, not realizing it was Spencer.

"Oh, yes I'm okay thanks to you," she said rather breathlessly as she looked at him adoringly.

"What's your name beautiful?"

"It's JJ - I mean Jennifer Jareau." She couldn't take her eyes off of him; he was even more gorgeous in person. He wore a tuxedo with a black tie, and cummerbund, with little black buttons running down the front of his white shirt. He held out a hand to her and she took it. Neither of them gave poor Jeffries a second thought. He led her to his Aston Martin V8 vantage roadster. He put the top down after helping her into the car, and they drove away.

She couldn't say anything to him, she'd never been shy before, but her heart was pounding now. As for Spencer he couldn't believe it, his plan finally worked. He drove a long way before pulling into the driveway of a large, and beautiful apartment building. He helped her out of the car, and gave the keys to the valet. The doorman tipped his hat, and said, "Good evening, Dr Reid."

When they arrived at the penthouse, JJ could finally speak. "Who are you, and why are we here."

"This is my home Jennifer, and as to who I am, well you already know that."

"But I don't I've never seen you before tonight."

"You have, maybe this will refresh your memory." He opened a drawer, and pulled out his spare pair of glasses, and put them on.

JJ was stunned; it was Spencer, the geek from work.

"Spence, but how, why…" She was so surprised she couldn't think straight.

"I don't know why JJ, haven't you felt recently like you're a character in a movie, or book, and you couldn't control your actions. I mean does it make sense for me to have a lot of money, and this nice apartment, or to go through such an elaborate ruse just to get the woman I love.

JJ shook her head. He kissed her, and when her knees turned to jelly he swept her up into his arms, and carried her up the staircase to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day she was in her office, and couldn't remember how she got there. The door opened, and there he was, standing there with the oddest look on his face.

"Did you get some sleep last night?"

He saw she'd been crying, she'd been sobbing when he'd taken her home the night before, and she wouldn't say why.

"No, I didn't close my eyes all night. She turned and sat down at her desk. "Do you know how vile it is to hear the first birds of the morning singing, when you've been up all night crying?"

"Why were you crying, what did I do."

"Don't you see…? I don't know why, its like you said last night, I don't have control over my actions in this story. I don't know why you go around saving people, but I feel like I have to be jealous of the whole world."

She stood and approached him. He put an arm around her. "What can I do?"

"Tell me that you love me."

"I love you." He took his glasses off, and kissed her long and deeply. He released her, and backed away putting his glasses on as he did. She swayed for a moment and sat heavily in her chair.

"Jeez, JJ are you okay."

"What, oh it's you Dr Reid. What are you doing in my office?"

"Oh, well I - ah you didn't look well, so I came in to see if you were okay." He grinned at her, and she said. "Yeah I'm fine I just need a little water."

"I'll get you some." He turned to go, and she said, "By the way Reid, what's going on in the world?"

He didn't say anything, just smiled to himself and thought.

_Wow I can't believe that worked, and I don't even have super powers._

And that boys and girls is the end of the story except to say that JJ kept trying to find the Mysterious Stranger, and Reid kept trying to get her to like him for himself. Did it work? Well you'll have to figure that one out for yourselves!


End file.
